narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ/Testseite
Allgemeines Shikamaru Naara ist ein Chunin aus Konohagakure, der aus dem Naara-Clan stammt und dessen Hiden beherrscht. Er ist zunächst Team 10 unter seinem Meister Asuma Sarutobi unterstellt, welches sich nach dessen Tod jedoch auflöst. Seine größte Stärke ist seine unglaubliche Intelligenz und sein taktisches und strategisches Genie, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann über 200 Taktiken pro Sekunde abgleichen. Für einen Shinobi ist er erstaunlich energie- und antriebslos, er bobachtet lieber Wolken, spielt Shogi oder fröhnt dem Nichtstun, als sich mit Krieg, Missionen oder den sonstigen Aufgaben und Pflichten des Shinobi-Daseins zu widmen, die er als lästig und unnötig empfindet. Er ist jedoch seinem Dorf und seinen Freunden gegenüber äußerst loyal und setzt alles für die Werte, die er vertritt, ein. Erscheinung thumb|left|Shikamaru als Kind Shikamaru hat schwarze Haare, die er zu einem hochstehenden Zopf zusammengebunden hat, was ein Markenzeichen des Naara-Clans ist. Er hat braune Augen, mit verhältnismäßig kleinen Pupillen und trägt, seinem Charakter entsprechend, meist einen gelangweilten oder genervten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Ein weiteres wichtiges Merkmal sind seine Ohrringe, in Part I trägt er normale Ringe und im zweiten Teil kleine blaue Stecker, die ihm von seinem Meister Asuma anlässlich seiner Beförderung überreicht wurden . In Part I trägt er ein offenes, waldgrünes T-Shirt, auf dessen Ärmel das Symbol seines Clans eingearbeitet ist und darunter ein weiteres, für Shinobi typisches, Fischnetz-Shirt. Er trägt braune Dreiviertelhosen und blaue Sandalen. Nach seiner Beförderung zum Chunin trägt er über diesem Outfit noch seine Chunin-Weste. Er trägt in Part II eine normale Chunin-Weste und ein schwarzes, langarmiges Shirt, mit dazu passender langer Hose und eben solchen Sandalen. Unter seiner Kleidung trägt er eine Fischnetz-Rüstung. Er trägt kein klassisches Stirnband, sondern hat die Metallplatte mit dem Konoha-Zeichen an seinem linken Ärmel angebracht. Eine Shuriken-Tasche trägt Shikamaru am rechten Oberschenkel, er hat aber zusätzlich noch eine weitere Tasche über seinem Gesäß. Darüber hinaus trägt er ein Tanto mit sich. Charakter thumb|left|Shikamaru genießt das Leben Der junge Shikamaru ist zu seiner Zeit als Genin extrem faul und scheut Verantwortung, er würde lieber einfach nur Wolken betrachten und schlafen, anstatt zu trainieren und Missionen auszuführen. Dies geht soweit, dass er vorgibt, andere Dinge zu tun zu haben, nur damit er nicht seinen Pflichten nachkommen muss. Er kämpft auch nicht gerne, da er dies, wie das Shinobi-Dasein an sich und die meisten anderen Dinge des Lebens, als "lästig", "nervig" und "anstrengend" empfindet. Bei den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen möchte er am liebsten aufgeben, wird jedoch von den Anderen zum Kämpfen gezwungen. Er bezeichnet sich selbst als "den unmotiviertesten Shinobi der Welt" oder den "Feigling Nummer Eins" und spricht sich jegliches Potenzial ab, was aber nicht mit mangelndem Selbstvertrauen zusammenhängt, sondern damit, dass er am liebsten mit Verantwortung in Ruhe gelassen werden will. Seine frühe Beförderung zum Chunin und die damit verbundene Verantwortung zwingen ihn jedoch schnell, erwachsen zu werden, um seinen Pflichten als Teamführer gerecht zu werden. Trotz einem, von ihm selbst attestierten, Mangel an Tapferkeit ist er stets bereit, sich für seine Kameraden und Freunde, sowie dem Wohle des Dorfes, zu opfern, was er bei Sunas und Otos Angriff auf Konoha unter Beweis stellt, als er zum Wohle des Teams zurückbleibt. Fasst er seine erste Mission, die Rettung Sasukes, noch als kolossalen Fehlschlag auf, bei dem fast all seine Freunde und Mitglieder um ein Haar gestorben wären, so nimmt er sich dies, nach einer ordentlichen Standpauke von seinem Vater, jedoch zum Anlass, sein Führungspotenzial nun voll auszuschöpfen und ein besserer Ninja und Anführer zu werden. Dies zeigt sich vor allem in Part II, wo er merklich reifer und verantwortungsbewusster geworden ist und von allen als guter Anführer anerkannt wird. Diese neue Reife zeigt sich vor allem nach Asumas Tod, wo er entgültig die Rolle des Erwachsenen annimmt und schwört, für sein ungeborenes Kind ein neuer Meister zu sein. Er rafft sich auf und intensiviert sein Training, um dieser Verantwortung auch durch Stärke gerecht werden zu können. Er ist nun auch bereit den Druck unangenehmer Entscheidungen zu tragen, was sich daran zeigt, dass er derjenige ist, der die Entscheidung Sasuke zu liquidieren den verbleibenden Mitgliedern von Team 7 mitteilt. Eine weiter große Charaktereigenschaft von ihm ist seine latente Abneigung und Angst vor Frauen, die er, allen voran Temari, Ino, Tsunade und seine Mutter, als anstrendend, dominant und rechthaberisch empfindet. Diese Ablehnung ist wohl vor allem auf die dominate und befehlshaberische Art seiner Mutter zurückzuführen, die ihren Mann und ihren Sohn zuhause regelrecht scheucht, weswegen Shikamaru sich oft fragt, warum sein Vater seine Mutter nur geheiratet hat. Darauf angesprochen, erwidert dieser, dass er die selbe Einstellung wie sein Sohn hat, aber selbst dominante Frauen ihrem Mann ihre sanfte Seite zeigen würden, was Shikamaru nicht wirklich verstehen kann. Trotz allem ist er Frauen gegenüber fügsam und tut ihnen Gefallen, ist dabei jedoch weiterhin eher chauvinistisch, da er glaubt, Männer müssten Frauen beschützen und nicht umgekehrt, weswegen er auch nur ungern gegen Frauen kämpft. Interessanterweise waren, vor allem in Part I, fast all seine Gegner Frauen, auch wenn er dafür in der Regel nichts konnte. Dennoch will er irgendwann heiraten und äußert schon mit 13 ein erstaunlich reifes Bild von seiner Zukunft: in diesem will er ein durchschnittliches Leben leben, eine durchschnittliche Frau heiraten, eine Tochter und einen Sohn bekommen und in Rente gehen, wenn seine Tochter verheiratet und sein Sohn ein erfolgreicher Ninja geworden ist. Danach will er den ganzen Tag Shogi oder Go spielen und in hohem Alter vor seiner Frau sterben. Shikamaru wirkt aufrund seiner direkten und immer leicht genervten Art zwar stets etwas arrogant und abweisend, ist jedoch stets um das Wohl seiner Freunde und Kollegen besorgt und nimmt teils hohe Risiken auf sich, um sie zu beschützen. Seine große Leidenschaft sind, neben Schlafen und dem beobachten von Wolken, Strategiespiele wie Shogi oder Go, in denen er ein extrem großes Talent besitzt, sein Meister konnte ihn, obwohl Shikamaru vorher noch nie gespielt hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal besiegen. Trotz alledem scheint auch er eine etwas diabolische Seite zu haben, so zeigt er sich begeistert von der Idee, vor Chojis Augen zu essen, als dieser nichts essen darf. Verhältnis zu seinem Team thumb|left|[[Team 10]] Shikamaru kennt seine Teamkollegen Ino und Choji schon seit seiner frühen Kindheit, da ihre Clans ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegen. Choji ist sein bester Freund, die beiden lernten sich schon vor der Ninja-Akademie kennen, als Shikamaru ihn als einzigen nicht wegen seiner Fettleibigkeit ausschloss. Deswegen ist Choji ihm mehr als dankbar und zutiefst ergeben, er lässt nichts auf seinen Freund kommen und verteidigt ihn gegen Beleidigungen und Angriffe, was Shikamaru auch für ihn tut. Da er ihn schon lange kennt, gelingt es ihm leicht, Choji durch gezielte Bemerkungen anzustacheln und zu motivieren. Auch zu Ino hat er ein gutes Verhältnis und unterstützt sie uneingeschränkt, ist jedoch von ihrer, wie er es empfindet, dominanten und lauten Art oftmals abgestoßen, was wohl mit der Attitüde seiner Mutter zusammenhängt. Obwohl er sich ständig über ihren Charakter und ihre Fixierung auf Äußerlichkeiten beschwert, steht er doch zu ihr und sie zu ihm. Ihre Interaktion und Zusammenarbeit auf dem Schlachtfeld sucht ihresgleichen, da ihre Clans seit Generationen zusammenarbeiten und sogar eine eigene Kampfformation entwickelt haben, um die Fähigkeiten ihrer Clans optimal zur Geltung zu bringen. Hierbei nimmt Shikamaru eine zurückgezogene Rolle ein, er fängt den Gegner mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu ein und passt auf Inos Körper auf, wenn diese Shintenshin no Jutsu einsetzt. Choji greift daraufhin den Gegner an. Shikamaru weist seine Kollegen dabei an, auch sonst handelt er innerhalb des Teams als Anführer, da seine Freunde seine Intelligenz und sein taktisches Genie kennen und schätzen und ihn als Führungsfigur akzeptieren. Verhältnis zu Asuma thumb|right|Shikamaru und [[Asuma spielen Shogi]] Das Verhältnis zu seinem Meister entspricht beinahe dem eines Vater-Sohn-Verhältnisses. Asuma ist für ihn viel mehr als nur sein Meister, er lehrt ihn auch einfache Dinge wie Shogi oder Go, obowhl ob seines Mangels an Shogi-Talent kaum von Lehre die Rede sein kann und führt mit ihm philosophische Gespräche, um sein Denkvermögen weiter zu fördern. Asuma bewundert das Talent seines Schülers und versucht, ihm so viel wie möglich beizubringen. Shikamaru hingegen sieht in jeder Hinsicht zu ihm auf und idolisiert ihn, er versucht so viel wie möglich von ihm zu lernen. Deshalb wiegt auch sein Tod für ihn besonders schwer, zumal er diesen aus nächster Nähe miterlebt und sich die Schuld an seinem Tod gibt, da er glaubt, dass er die Strategie des Gegners früher hätte durchschauen müssen. Auf dem Sterbebett bittet sein Meister ihn, sein Kind für ihn aufzuziehen und zu trainieren. Darüberhinaus sagt er ihm, er könne Hokage werden, wenn er sich nur anstrengen würde. Deshalb trainiert er danach besonders hart, um den Tod seines Meisters rächen zu können. Er fängt auch an zu rauchen, um seinen Meister um sich spüren zu können und ihn zu ehren. Nachdem er seinen Meister gerächt hat, gibt er dies wieder auf und nimmt sich vor, für Asumas Kind ein genauso großartiger Meister werden, wie Asuma es für ihn war. Jutsus bringt er ihm keine bei, da Shikamarus Kamfstil auf den Hiden des Naara-Clans beruht, die er nur innerhalb seines Clans lernen kann. Verhältnis zu Temari thumb|right|Shikamaru und [[Temari]] In der Welt von Naruto, in der es, abgesehen von den beiden Liebesdreiecken Naruto-Sasuke-Sakura und Naruto-Sakura-Hinata eigentlich kaum Raum für Romanzen gibt, stellen Shikamaru und Temari eine Ausnahme dar. Obwohl die beiden kein Paar sind und auf Narutos Anfrage, ob die beiden auf einem Date seien, dies heftig verneinten und behaupten, dass der andere nicht sein Typ sei, treten die beiden doch erstaunlich häufig zusammen auf und es gibt immer wieder Anspielungen in Manga und Anime. Zunächst treffen die beiden als Gegner in der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung aufeinander, wo Shikamaru sie faktisch besiegt, den Kampf jedoch aufgibt, weswegen dieser als Sieg für Temari gewertet wird. Danach rettet sie ihm während der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission das Leben und zeigt Verständnis für ihn, als dieser von seinem Vater wegen seiner schlechten Teamführung in Frage gestellt wird. Bei ihrem Aufbruch sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn beschützen werde, sollte er nochmals in Not geraten. In Part II leiten die beiden die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung und werden von Naruto beim Spazieren durch Konoha gesehen, was dieser als Date interpretiert, was von beiden verneint wird. Sie sagt ihm auch, er solle sich anstrengen und zu ihr aufschließen, indem er den Rang eines Jonin erreicht. Obwohl sie sonst eher rüde ist, zeigt sie ihm gegenüber eine erstaunlich sanfte Seite von sich und auch Shikamaru geleitet sie auffällig oft durchs Dorf, obwohl er ihren Charakter eigentlich als dominant und nervig empfindet. Rechte Hand des Hokage Aufgrund seiner herausragenden Intelligenz, seiner überlegten und ruhigen Art und seinem strategischen Können steigt er innerhalb der Dorfhierarchie schnell auf und wird schnell, neben Sakura und Shizune, die rechte Hand von Tsunade. Sie konsultiert ihn wegen vieler Angelegenheiten und holt seinen Rat ein, überträgt ihm allerhand kleinere Aufträge, so wie Botengänge, Benachrichtigungen und Ähnliches, jedoch erhält er von ihr auch schnell die Leitung bei größeren Missionen, so leitet er zum Beipiel die Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission, führt die Nachforschungen über Pain an und leitet in Filler-Folgen im Anime diverse andere Teams. Außerdem wird er von ihr zur Kontrolle der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung abgestellt und darf an Sitzungen des Ältesten- und Kriegsrats teilnehmen, was selbst seinen Vater aufgrund seines jungen Alters überrascht. Ausbildung zum Shinobi left|thumb|Shikamaru nach der [[Chunin-Auswahlprüfung]] Shikamaru schließt die Ninja-Akademie ab, ist jedoch Zweitschlechtester seiner Klasse. Das liegt daran, dass er alle Arten von Anstrengung verabscheut und nichts mehr schätzt als Schlaf, er schläft lieber als im Unterricht als aufzupassen und empfindet sogar das Schreiben anstrengend, weswegen er es nur tut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss. Er fällt, zusammen mit Naruto, Kiba und Choji in der Klasse hauptsächlich als Schwänzer und Störenfried auf, weswegen sie oft von ihrem Sensei Iruka verwarnt und bestraft werden. Aufgrund seiner Intelligenz schafft er die Arbeiten dennoch und scheint auch ansonsten alle Arten des Ninja-Daseins in Grundzügen begriffen zu haben. Sein Meister Asuma bringt ihm hauptsächlich strategisches Denken, soziale Werte und Teamwork bei, da er Shikamarus große Intelligenz und das mit ihr verbundene Potenzial erkennt und versucht, dies größtmöglich zu fördern. Besondere Jutsus bringt er ihm keine bei, da Shikamaru als Mitglied des Naara-Clans von klein auf deren geheime Jutsus erlernt, was ihm nur innerhalb seines Clans möglich ist. Asuma versucht gar nicht erst, darauf Einfluss zu nehmen, da er von dieser Art des Trainings überzeugt zu sein scheint. Innerhalb des Clans trainiert er scheinbar ausschließlich unter seinem Vater, dem Führer des Clans und muss oftmals mit ihm Spezialtrainings absolvieren, zu seinem großem Missfallen. Nach dem Tod seines Meisters nimmt er dessen Chakraklingen an sich und trainiert alleine den Umgang mit ihnen, um sein eigenes Jutsu, Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu, zu entwickeln und ist häufiger in der Bibliohek zu sehen, wo er offenbar neue Jutsus und Taktiken erlernt hat. Shikamarus Missionen Shikamaru während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|Team 10 greift ein thumb|right|Shikamaru [[Shikamaru vs Temari|vs Temari]] Nachdem er die Ninja-Akademie absolviert hat, kommt Shikamaru zusammen mit seinen Klassenkameraden und Kindheitsfreunden Ino und Choji ins Team 10 unter Asuma Sarutobi. Sie absolvieren mehrere kleine Missionen und werden kurz darauf von ihrem Meister zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet, wo sie auf die anderen Genin ihres Jahrgangs treffen. Die erste Prüfung besteht er mit seinem ganzen Team, indem Ino in seinen Geist eindringt und die Aufgaben für ihn löst. Während der zweiten Prüfung wollen sie sich zunächst den schwächsten Gegner herauspicken, müssen jedoch mit ansehen, wie das Sound-Trio Team 7 und Lee besiegt und greifen ein, nachdem Zaku versucht, Sakura umzubringen. Shikamaru wollte zunächst nicht kämpfen, doch nachdem Ino vorprescht, sind er und Choji gezwungen, nachzuziehen. Trotzdem wurden sie am Ende ziemlich in die Mangel genommen, sodass erst der vor kurzem wiedererwachte Sasuke das Trio durch sein Juin in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Bei den Auswahlkämpfen für die dritte Runde muss er gegen Kin antreten, welche er nach einem kurzen Kampf austricksen und besiegen kann, womit er für die Finalrunde qualifiziert ist, wo er gegen Temari antritt. Zwischen den beiden entwickelt sich ein spannender und strategisch hochwertiger Kampf, der das Publikum, das eigentlich Sasuke und Gaara sehen will, begeistert und indem er das bessere Ende für sich behält, indem er sie in seinem Schattenjutsu fängt. Jedoch hat er zu viel Chakra verbraucht, weswegen er es für nicht sehr sinnvoll hält, weiterzukämpfen und aufgibt, weshalb der Kampf zugunsten für Temari gewertet wird, die als Siegerin vom Platz geht und sich für die nächste Runde qualifiziert, die jedoch wegen Sunas und Otos Invasion auf Konoha nicht mehr stattfindet. thumb|right|Shikamaru [[Kage Mane no Jutsu|stoppt die Oto-Nin]] Er versucht zunächst, sich aus der Dorfverteidigung herauszuhalten, die ihm zu nervig und lästig ist, indem er vorgibt, in Kabutos Nehan Shouja no Jutsu gefangen zu sein, jedoch wird er von Kakashi gezwungen, mitzukommen, nachdem ihn Pakkun unsanft aus seinem vorgetäuschten Schlaf geweckt hat. Danach soll er zusammen mit Naruto, Sakura und Pakkun Sasuke verfolgen, der Team Gaara hinterhergejagt ist, um seinen Kampf mit diesem zu Ende zu bringen. Pakkun bemerkt, dass sie von einigen Feinden verfolgt werden und es bricht eine Debatte aus, wer zurückbleiben soll, um die Gegner aufzuhalten, wobei der Lockvogel so gut wie keine Überlebenschance hat. Obwohl er sich selbst als Feigling und unmotiviert bezeichnet bleibt er zurück, da er sich selbst als den Stärksten der Gruppe sieht und sich deshalb die größte Überlebenschance einräumt. Tatsächlich schafft er es, die Gegner zu stoppen, indem er sie mit seinem Schatten bindet, jedoch hat er zu viel Chakra verbraucht und kann das Jutsu nicht mehr halten und hat schon seinen Frieden gemacht, als Asuma ihn in letzter Sekunde rettet. Die restlichen Kämpfe zwischen Shino und Kankuro, den Rückkampf zwischen Sasuke und Gaara und Narutos Sieg über diesen verpasst er. Kurz darauf ist er bei der Beerdigung des Sandaime Hokage zu sehen, der während des Überfalls von Orochimaru getötet wurde. Sein Kampf mit Teamri hat jedoch Publikum und Jury so sehr von ihm überzeugt, dass er, zu seinem großen Missfallen, zum Chunin befördert wird, als einziger Teilnehmer des Turniers. Im Sasuke-Rettungs-Team thumb|left|Das [[Sasuke-Rettungs-Team]] Kurz nachdem Tsunade ihr Amt als Hokage angetreten hat, entschließt sich Sasuke, Konoha zu verlassen, da er glaubt, hier nicht stark genug werden zu können, um sich an seinem Bruder Itachi rächen zu können. Hierfür trifft er sich mit den Sound-Four, die sein Juin weiter verstärken, wenn er sich im Gegenzug Orochimaru anschließt, um sein neues Gefäß zu werden. Als dies im Dorf bekannt wird, beauftragt Tsunade ihn damit, ein Team zusammenzustellen und Sasuke zurück nach Konoha zu bringen. Für das Team wählt er seinen besten Freund Choji aus, Naruto, der ihm von Tsunade empfohlen wird, sowie Kiba und Neji, die er aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten ins Team beordert. Nachdem er das Team eingeschworen hat, beginnen sie mit der Verfolgung und schaffen es recht schnell, die Sound-Four einzuholen, werden jedoch von Jirobo in einer Erdkuppel gefangen gehalten, woraufhin der Rest des Oto-Quartetts entkommt. Shikamaru lenkt ihn mit einer kleinen Showeinlage ab, während Kiba und Akamaru die Kuppel zerstören. Nachdem Jirobo Shikamaru beleidigt, bleibt Choji zurück, um die Ehre seines Freundes zu verteidigen und fordert Jirobo zum Kampf, während der Rest des Teams wieder die Verfolgung aufnimmt. Kurz darauf treffen sie auf Kidomaru, der sie in seinem Netz gefangen nimmt und nur Neji ist in der Lage, mit ihm zu kämpfen, weswegen auch er zurückbleibt. Die übrigen Drei versuchen es mit einem Überaschungsangriff, mit dem sie es auch kurzzeitig schaffen, das Gfäß, in dem sich Sasuke befindet, an sich zu nehmen, jedoch greift Kimimaro ein und flieht mit dem Gefäß. Kiba und Shikamaru werden in Kämpfe mit Sakon, Ukon und Tayuya verwickelt und Naruto verfolgt Kimimaro, weswegen das Team getrennt wird und sie nun ihren Gegnern gegenüberstehen. left|thumb|Shikamaru [[Shikamaru & Temari vs Tayuya|gegen Tayuya]] thumb|right|Temari hilft Shikamaru Shikamaru versucht, im Kampf gegen Tayuya zunächst einmal ihre Schwächen auszuloten, was sich jedoch als schwierig erweist, da sie mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu schon vertraut ist und ihm deshalb keine Gelegenheit gibt, nahe genug an sie heranzukommen. Sie setzt ihr Mateki: Genbusoukyoku ein, bei dem sie drei von ihr beschworene Dämonen kontrolliert und nach Shikamaru jagen lässt. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten schafft er es schließlich, an seine Gegnerin heranzukommen und sie in seinem Schattenjutsu gefangen zu nehmen, jedoch aktiviert sie ihr Juin und er kann sie kaum noch binden, obwohl er sein neues Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu einsetzt. Als seine Kräfte immer mehr schwinden, findet er sich schon damit ab, im Kampf gegen Tayuya zu sterben, jedoch greift im letzten Moment Temari ein, die Tayuya tötet und ihm somit das Leben rettet. In die zeitgleich stattfindenden Kämpfe kann er nicht mhr eingreifen und Temari begleitet ihn zurück nach Konoha. Da Naruto es nicht schafft, Sasuke zu retten und alle Teammitglieder außer ihm, der nur leicht verletzt ist, mit lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert werden, macht er sich schwere Vorwürfe und denkt sogar darüber nach, seine Ninja-Laufbahn aufzugeben, da er sich als ungeeignet für die Teamführung empfindet. Sein Vater redet ihm danach noch einmal deutlich ins Gewissen und ermahnt ihn, aus dieser herben Niederlage zu lernen, anstatt wie ein Feigling aufzugeben und es sich zum Anlass nehmen, ein besserer Shinobi nehmen, was sich Shikamaru sehr zu Herzen nimmt. Nachdem er seine Teamkameraden im Krankenhaus besucht hat und Temari zum Dorftor eskortiert hat, die ihm verspricht, ihn in Not wieder zu retten, begibt er sich zum Training mit seinem Vater, um ein besserer Shinobi zu werden. Gaaras Entführung und die Neuformierung von Team 7 Als Naruto von seinem zweieinhalbjährigem Training mit Jiraiya zurückkehrt, trifft er als einige der ersten Personen Shikamaru und Temari an, die er auf einem Date wähnt. Die beiden verneinen dies heftig und erklären ihm, dass sie die diesjährigen Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen beaufsichtigen und nur deshalb zusammen unterwegs sind. Shikamaru bietet Naruto an, die Prüfung ebenfalls abzulegen, da er als einziger der Chunin-Gruppe noch Genin ist, jedoch hat Naruto keine Zeit, diesen Termin wahrzunehmen. Nachdem er Temari nach den Prüfungen aus dem Dorf eskortiert hat, ist er erst wieder zu sehen, als Team 7 neu formiert wird und sich auf den Weg zur Tenchi-Brücke macht, um Informationen über Sasuke zu bekommen. Er wird, zusammen mit Naruto, Ino und Choji, von Sai angegriffen, der Naruto testen will und zerstört dessen Tintenwesen mit seinem Kage Nui. Asumas Tod thumb|left|Asuma und Shikamaru [[Asuma & Shikamaru vs Hidan|gegen Hidan]] thumb|right|Der Verlust von Asuma Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Akatsuki Hidan und Kakuzu entsandt hat, um im Feuer-Reich nach weiteren Jinchuuriki zu suchen und diese zu erbeuten und sie dabei den Feuertempel verwüstet und fast all seine Mönche, inklusive ihrem Anführer Chiriku, einen alten Freund Asumas, getötet haben, stellt Tsunade das Nijuu Shoutai auf, um die beiden aufzuspüren und nach Möglichkeit gefangen zunehmen oder zu töten. Shikamaru wird hierbei mit Izumo, Asuma und Kotetsu in einen Trupp eingeteilt. Die Teams überwachen die versteckten, illegalen Treffpunkte, an denen man das Kopfgeld für getötete Gegner einkassieren kann. Shikamarus Team trifft dabei auf Kakuzu und Hidan. Da Hidan draußen sitzt und Kakuzu sich noch im Gebäude befindet, wollen sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und Hidan töten, da sie nur einen der beiden lebend brauchen. Jedoch rechnen sie nicht mit Hidans Unsterblichkeit und ein Kampf entsteht, aus dem sich Kakuzu zunächst raushält. Shikamaru versucht, Hidan mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu gefangen zunehmen, damit Asuma ihn töten kann, während er weiterhin über Hidans Fähigkeiten rätselt. Dieser schafft es jedoch, sein Jujutsu: Shijihyouketsu zu aktivieren, womit er jeglichen Schaden auf seinen Gegner übertragen kann, solange er in seinem Bannkreis steht. Asuma muss somit einige Verletzungen erleiden, jedoch schafft Shikamaru es endlcih, Hidan aus dem Bannkreis zu bewegen und Asuma gelingt es, Hidan zu enthaupten. Nun mischt sich jedoch Kakuzu ein, der ihm seinen Kopf wieder annäht und seinerseits gegen Izumo und Kotetsu kämpft. Hidan schafft es nun, in seinen Bannkreis zurückzukehren und tötet Asuma, indem er sich selbst seine Sense in den Bauch rammt. Auch Kotetsu, Shikamaru und Izumo geraten durch die beiden in große Bedrängnis. Doch endlcih treffen die alarmiertren Ino, Choji, Aoba und Raido ein, die die beiden Akatsuki zurückschlagen können und den anderen somit das Leben retten. Da Pain nun die gefangenen Bijuu extrahieren will, müssen die beiden Gegner sich jedoch zurückziehen, weswegen der Kampf nun ein Ende findet. Auf dem Sterbebett übermittelt Asuma seinen Schülern noch seinen letzten Willen: von Ino wünscht er sich, dass sie eine starke Kunoichi wird und niemals hinter Sakura zurücksteht, weder im Shinobi-Dasein, noch in der Liebe. Von Choji will er, dass er selbstbewusster wird und eine Diät macht. Shikamaru hingegen soll, als Gruppenführer und stärkster der Drei, nach den anderen sehen und selbst noch stärker werden, um Asumas ungeborenens Kind später unterrichten zu können, da es das Wichtigste für einen Ninja sei, die nächste Generation zu beschützen. Asuma offenbart im sogar, dass er das Potenzial zum Hokage habe, wenn er nur hart genug trainiere. Shikamaru schwört Rache für seinen Meister und nimmt dessen Zigaretten an sich, da er solange rauchen will, bis er den Tod seines Meister gerächt hat. Die Nachricht übder den Tod ihres Geliebten überbringt er Kurenai persönlich. thumb|left|Shikamaru [[Shikamaru vs Hidan|rächt Asuma]] thumb|right|Ein Versprechen auf Lebenszeit In den Tagen nach Asumas Beerdigung, an der nicht teilnimmt, weil er trainiert, arbeitet Shikamaru extrem hart, er verbringt seine Zeit in der Bibliothek und beim Training mit Asumas Chakraklingen, die er nach dessen Tod an sich genommen hat. Er will sich an Hidan rächen und analysiert deshalb noch einmal jeden Augenblick des Kampfes, um die Schwächen seines Gegners herauszufiltern und gegen ihn zu verwenden. Nach macht sich Team 10 auf den Weg, seine Feinde zu finden und zu stellen, jedoch werden sie am Dorftor von Tsunade abgepasst, die den dreien das Weiterreisen verbietet. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass die Drei zu schwach wären, um Hidan und Kakuzu allein anzugreifen und wenn sie nicht einen Jonin finden, der sie begleitet, würde sie ihren sicheren Tod nicht zulassen. Nun taucht jedoch Kakashi auf, der sich bereiterklärt, das Team zu unterstützen, womit sie aufbrechen können. Shikamaru bläut seinem Trupp in einer Sitzung nun noch einmal die Taktik ein, damit sie für den Kampf gewappnet sind. Ino findet kurz darauf die beiden Akatsuki und Shikamaru schafft es, sie mit seinem neuen Kage Mane Shuriken no Jutsu festzuhalten, was Kakuzu jedoch unterbindet. Das Team greift nun an und Kakashi schafft es tatsächlich, Kakuzu mit einem Raikiri zu durchbohren, jedoch besitzt dieser fünf Herzen und überlebt somit. Nachdem dieser seine fünf Herzen ausgeschickt hat, scheint sich das Blatt zu Gunsten der Akatsuki zu wenden, doch Shikamaru schafft es schlussendlich, Hidan mit seinem Kage Mane no Jutsu einzufangen und von seinem Partner zu trennen, womit ihr eigentlicher Kampf beginnt. Er gaukelt dem siegessicheren Akatsuki vor, er habe sein Blut erbeutet, welches es braucht, um sein tödliches Jutsu aktivieren zu können, jedoch gab er ihm in Wahrheit das Blut seines Partners, womit dieser ein weiteres Herz verlor. Nun fängt er Hidan mit seinem Kage Nui ein und öffnet eine vorher präparierte Fallgrube. Hidan realisiert, dass Shikamaru dies von Anfang an geplant hatte und verhöhnt ihn, da er glaubt hier wieder ausgegraben zu werden, jedoch entgegnet ihm Shikamaru, dass dieser heilige Wald nur von Mitgliedern des Naara-Clans betreten werden darf und ihn hier niemand finden werde. Hidan schwört Rache, wird jedoch von den Kibakufudas in Stücke gerissen und seine Überreste werden in der Grube verschüttet. Als Sai und Sakura eintreffen, ist der Kampf bereits vorbei und Shikamaru konnte seinen Meister rächen. Der Kampf gegen Kakuzu endete derweil mit dem Eingreifen von Naruto und Yamato ebenfalls und das Team konnte zum Dorf zurückkehren. An Asumas Grab trifft er auf Kurenai und schwört ihr, für ihr Kind ein ebenso guter Meister zu sein wie Asuma es einst für ihn war. Pains Angriff auf Konoha Später versuchte er mit Shiho und Naruto, Jiraiyas letzte Botschaft nach dessen Tod zu entschlüsseln, was ihnen auch gelang. Kurz darauf beginnt Pain seinen Angriff auf Konoha. Als Pain einen Großteil des Dorfes zerstört, wird Shikamaru am Bein verletzt und kann nicht weiter in die Geschehnisse eingreifen, aber er teilt seinem und Inos Vater mit, dass der "echte Pain" nicht unter den Sechsen zu finden ist, die Konoha angreifen. Ein Problem des Dorfes thumb|left|Shikamaru sucht Sakura auf Nachdem der neue Hokage Danzou befohlen hat, dass Sasuke getötet werden solle, treffen sich Shikamaru und die anderen aus seinem Jahrgang, um über das Problem zu reden. Shikamaru ist der Meinung, dass sich Konoha um Sasuke kümmern sollte, denn sollte Sasuke von Kumo-Nins oder anderen getötet werden, würde ein Kreislauf aus Hass und Rache beginnen und vielleicht zu einem neuen Krieg führen. Von diesem Plan ist Ino, die immer noch Gefühle für Sasuke hat, sehr schockiert. Danach geht er zu Sakura, um auch mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Die Shinobi-Allianz Im 4. Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto und Tobis Zetsu-Armee wird Shikamaru der 4. Division der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte, welche im Fernkampf spezialisiert ist, zugewiesen. Dabei steht er unter anderem zusammen mit Temari und Choji Akimichi unter dem Kommando von General Gaara. Jedoch ist Shikamaru Gaaras Stellvertreter und somit der zweite Shinobi nach Gaara in der Befehlshierarchie der 4. Division. Laut Temari ist er der De-facto Kommandeur der Division, da Gaara gleichzeitig Anführer der gesamten Streitmacht ist. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Naara Hiden thumb|left|Shikamaru bindet seinen Gegner thumb|right|Shikamarus Shattenmanipulation nach Narutos Training Als Abkömmling des Naara-Clans baut sein Kampfstil hauptsächlich auf den Naara-Hiden auf, bei denen man seinen Schatten manipuliert und im Kampf einsetzt. Er kann damit seinen Gegner festhalten und zwingen, all seine Bewegungen mitzumachen und auch würgen, nach Narutos Rückkehr kann er auch Feinde mit seinem Schatten, den er nun in kleine Tentakel spalten kann, erstechen oder Dinge mithilfe seines Schattens bewegen und manipulieren. Nach Asumas Tod nimmt er dessen Chakraklingen an sich und lernt, mit diesen zu kämpfen und sein Chakra in sie zu leiten, womit er den Gegner auch fixieren kann, wenn er dessen Schatten mit seiner Klinge trifft. Einen wichtigen Teil spielen seine Schatten-Jutsus auch bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Ino und Choyi, die zwischen ihren Clans Tradition hat und diverse Manöver kennt, seine Hauptaufgaben sind hier die Fixierung des Gegners, das Wachen über Inos Körper und die Koordination der anderen beiden.Diese Art von Jutsu, welche eher unterstützend als offensiv ist, machen ihn im Kampf zu einem Unterstützungs-Typ, der seine Kameraden aus dem Hintergrund stärkt, wodurch er sich noch mehr auf seine Fähigkeiten als Taktiker konzentrieren kann. Intelligenz thumb|left|Shikamaru macht einen Plan Shikamarus stärkste Waffe ist zweifellos seine extrem hohe Intelligenz, er besitzt einen IQ von über 200 und kann ebenso viele Strategien pro Sekunde im Kopf durchgehen und bewerten. Durch sein Genie ist er in der Lage, Kampfsituationen noch vor dem Gegner zu erkennen, richtig einzuschätzen und die Taktiken und Techniken des Gegners um mehrere Züge vorherzusehen und zu manipulieren. Sein Kampfstil ist deshalb eher zurückhaltend, er analysiert Fähigkeiten und Strategien seiner Feinde, um diese dann gegen sie einzusetzen und sie dann gekonnt mit seinen Fähigkeiten und der im zur Verfügung stehenden Ausrüstung, die er oftmals strategisch nutzt, auszuschalten. Obwohl zu Beginn noch lustlos und unmotiviert wirkt, ist er ein geborener Anführer und seit der Sasuke-Rettungs-Mission haben sich seine Führungsqualitäten immens gesteigert, sämtliche im zugeteilten Shinobi folgen ihm bedingungslos und auch innerhalb der Chunin-Gruppe ist er meist Wort- und Anführer. Er koordiniert innerhalb seiner Teams meistens die anderen Shinobi, sogar Ausnahmekönner wie Kakashi folgen seinen Anweisungen, auch innerhalb des Ino-Shika-Chou-Teams ist er der Anführer und Stratege, der die anderen beiden anweist und leitet. Aufgrund seines Intellekts wird er oftmals von seinen Freunden und auch von Tsunade um Rat gefragt und mit wichtigen administrativen Aufgaben betraut, weswegen er in der Befehlskette des Dorfes schnell aufgestiegen ist. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team 10/Team Asuma' *'Sasuke-Rettungs-Team' *'Nijuu Shoutai' * Division 4 Trivia *Shikamaru hat einen IQ von über 200. *Shikamaru kann in einer Sekunde über 200 Strategie-Möglichkeiten durchgehen. *Er guckt gerne Wolken an. *Er selber nennt sich den "unmotiviertesten Shinobi der Welt". *Bei dem Chunin-Auswahlprüfungs-Finale kann er seinen Schatten maximal auf 15 Meter und 32 Zentimeter ausdehnenManga Band 12, Kapitel 107, Seite 10. *Er ist der Einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der nach den ersten Chunin-Prüfungen zum Chunin ernannt wurde. *Er scheint des öfteren das Glück (Pech) zu haben, gegen Frauen antreten zu müssen (siehe seine Gegner in der Chunin Auswahlprüfung und den Kampf gegen die Sound-Five). *Er spielt leidenschaftlich gern Shougi (japanisches Schach). *Er leitete die Chunin-Prüfungen in Shippuuden. *Sein Spitzname von Naruto ist Guchitare-Obaka, was zu deutsch Mecker-Idiot bedeutet. *Laut Asuma hat er, wegen seines Verstandes, gute Chancen, Hokage zu werden. *Shikamaru hat eine etwas altmodische Sicht, wenn es um Frauen und Männer geht, weshalb er auch meint, dass es sich nicht gehört, wenn eine Frau einen Mann beschützt. *Er versprach Kurenai am Grab von Asuma, dass er auf das noch ungeborene Kind von Asuma und Kurenai aufpassen und es beschützen werde, genau wie es Asuma bei ihm getan hatte. *Er gilt als gleichmütig und faul. *Seine Leibspeisen sind mit Miso gekochte Makrelen und in Essig eingelegte Algen. **Er mag hingegen keine hart gekochten Eier. *Er möchte eigentlich gegen niemanden kämpfen, da er das als zu mühsam empfindet. *Sein Lieblingspruch ist: "Das nervt." **Sein Lieblingssatz ist "Heute ist wieder ein ruhiger Tag." *Seine Hobbys sind Shogi und Mittagsschlaf. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Team 10 Kategorie:Team Asuma Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe